Songfic Picture
by Stephanie9
Summary: My first songfic. It's about Dally and Janie after they break up. 3 years after the outsiders. Dally obviously alive


A/N -- My first songfic. The song's Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. This is a Dally and Janie fic. It's when they're both 20. Dally didn't die obviously. Janie broke up with him and this is their thoughts after. BTW I don't own Dally or any of the greasers only Janie. This is done in 3rd person unless noted.  
  
**Dally**  
  
(Livin' my life in a slow hell,  
  
Different girl every night at the hotel)  
  
Dally thought about Janie. "Just stop thinking about her we broke up. That's it." He got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
(I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky)  
  
He felt the hangover coming on to him and tried to remember the damn remedy Janie had told him. He had been living in a hellhole for a couple of days. He actually couldn't remember how long it had been. He decided to try to sleep off the hangover.  
  
(Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my way)  
  
He didn't think that Janie felt this way. Everything he thought about led him to Janie. For all he knew she had a boyfriend by now. He started thinking about Sylvia. "That damn bitch." He never felt this way when Sylvia broke up with him.  
  
(I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried the day  
  
I can't look at you, I'm lyin' next to her  
  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to her)  
  
**Janie**  
  
(I called you last night in the hotel  
  
Everyone knows but they won't tell)  
  
Janie sat in the hotel bed. She couldn't stay at her apartment. Considering it was also Dally's, he probably was back with the ho of a girl Sylvia. She had talked to Sodapop but he didn't say where Dally was, he probably didn't know.  
  
(But their half hearted smiles tell me  
  
Somethin' just ain't right  
  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights)  
  
She had never drunk much in her whole life but now she drank a lot. She wanted to stop but she couldn't. She thought about all the years that she had been with Dally. "Was he really that bad?" were the words of a friend. She guessed that he wasn't, but she would never admit it though since she couldn't change the past. Normally when they broke up one of them would call but she guessed that he was waiting for her to call. She wasn't sorry for everything she had said just parts of it.  
  
(I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you been  
  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you been  
  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him)  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
**Janie**  
  
(I saw ya yesterday with an old friend  
  
It was the same ole same "how have you been"  
  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & gray  
  
You reminded me of brighter days  
  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay)  
  
Janie had managed to get out of bed the next day. She tried to act normal walking around. As she neared her brother's house she could hear Two-Bit scream "With Sylvia.I didn't know that you and Janie were over, over!" She turned around and continued to walk around. She eventually met Sylvia who was miss high and mighty because of the damn class ring on her finger.  
  
**Dally**  
  
(I thought about you for a long time  
  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
I can't understand why we're living life this way)  
  
He couldn't believe that he had gotten back together with Sylvia. She would wind up cheating on him again. Then tell him it won't happen again, again. He started thinking about what Janie would say. Soda had told him that she was single and living in a hotel. She actually did feel the same way.  
  
(I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
  
I just called to say, I love you come back home)  
  
"Janie."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look."  
  
"I heard about Sylvia."  
  
"It was a mistake."  
  
"Yeah. Okay. Listen when she breaks your heart I'll be here."  
  
"That won't happen."  
  
"She promised again."  
  
"No. I broke up with her."  
  
"Oh.are you okay."  
  
"Not really but it's not her.It's you. Janie I love you I don't know what I did wrong but I want to make it right. Please Janie give me a chance."  
  
"Okay Dally, I'll give you a chance. Listen I have always loved you no matter what I did or who I was with I loved you."  
  
A/N I don't know why I added the telephone conversation but I needed to write how they made up. I really hope you like this songfic. It actually happens after my unwritten fic but anyways. Ta-Ta, *Stephanie* 


End file.
